beforethedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
2015.08.11 - The True Alpha and the Lone Wolf Come to Terms
Midnight. There's a reason that Scott McCall is standing on the roof of the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic at Midnight. He's been warned of possible impending doom that is coming in his direction by his best friend Stiles. In fact, it might even have something to do with the fact that Scott can sense when something is coming. Or, in this case, when someone is coming. Scott's stance is one of pride and protection. It's an Alpha Stance if there ever was one. If Scott were wearing a cape there's a good chance that it would be blowing in the night's wind. Even if there isn't wind at this particular moment. There might be a slight breeze but Scott isn't worried about the breeze. In fact, he doesn't seem worried at all. He seems more like he's impatiently waiting an uninvited guest's arrival. Scott's got his senses up on high alert. He doesn't want to miss this the Dracuwolf's arrival. As dramatic as it probably will be. Not really that dramatic this time. Jason Christopher has had some cause over the last day or so, to tone it down a little. Yes he was a bit angry when he first arrived, and it colored his interaction with what turned out to be a lot more than just one single Teen Wolf. The situation has changed, and if there is one thing such a long life teaches you. Well, adapt or die. Jason Christopher fades into being in the parking lot below where Scott McCall is standing. He looks up at him and nods his head in a formal manner. "Scott McCall. Do you mind if I come up? I would like to speak with you." This is of course no great shock. But he is approaching the True Alpha of Beacon Hills with a measure of respect proper to his station. Scott... blinks a little bit. "Uh. You may... rise?" Scott is actually unsure if that's even what he should be saying at this moment. He was prepared for posturing and dramatics and not questions. This is completely out of his realm of being ready for and preparedness. Still, though, he plays it off as well as he can. "I mean, sure. Come on up." Scott is definitely going to have to work on how he's dealing with these people. There should be a list or a multiple choice section or something. Jason Christopher can't help himself but to chuckle faintly. Scott is a true alpha, and from all of the information he has gathered. Well he is a damn fine leader to his pack. The memories Jason saw from Ethan, those involving Scott. It opened an old wound in the immortal prince. It made him think about his own long dead pack. How much they had meant to him, how he treated them similar. He pushes the memories away though. That was then, and this was now. Taking a step forward he crouches slightly and leaps to the rooftop. So that explains how he was getting from ware house roof top to roof top. He was simply leaping. Alighting without a sound on the roof, some six feet from Scott. He turns to him an nods again. "Thank you for seeing me. Before we begin, I apologize. When I came here I was unaware that there was a pack here. Much less that they were lead by a true alpha. Had I known, I would have approached you first as decorum would dictate." He may be a prince, but that just means things of that nature mean more still to him. Scott doesn't even know that he's staring at Jason until he realizes that he hasn't responded. The look of confusion is even hard to hide from his features. He attempts to clear it off with a quick shake of his head. "Uh. Apology accepted?" Scott's not even sure if he should be accepting this apology. This could still be some kind of twisted game but Scott is more about trying to make sure that his Pack is protected than he is trying to figure out what is going on with this new attitude in Dracuwolf. "You're right, though. Beacon Hills is protected. By me and my Pack. And we've got everything under control here. I want to thank you for your, y'know, really scary concern, but we've got it handled. We always do." Jason Christopher nods slowly to Scott and walks over the the edge of the building, looking out over the area. "Scott McCall, you have a lot of potential. I used to train new wolves with gifts for my father's army. I can see raw talent, and you certainly have a lot of it." He sighs and falls silent a moment. "But you don't know all of what is out there. I saw Ethan's memories. I spoke to Stiles. He told me in order to stop Deucalion-" he says the name with utter revulsion. "You literally died. Briefly, to be sure. But you were required to die to reawaken the Nemeton. Which, further complicates things. The next time, it may not be temporary. I'm not suggesting you and your pack is incapable. But is it worth one or more of them dying? When it might be possible to avoid?" He turns and looks at Scott and cants his head some. "Scott. As I told your pack brother Stiles. I will not pretend I did not come here with an, agenda." He looks away, and there is a distinct visage of shame over his features. "That, is over. I have realized uncomfortable truths about myself. That I must accept and learn to live with. Right now, my goal is to see that no werewolf blood is spilled. To that end, I will not ask you to trust me. You are the alpha of this territory. I wish I had the sufficient proof to simply show you the gravity of this threat. I do not now, save the example I gave to Stiles. So, I will ask you simply. What can I do to prove to you my intentions and my warning are true. Scott McCall, what can I do to prove to you that I do not want you to die? Please, let me help you." Scott listens. He actually listens this time. Not that he wasn't listening before but this time he pays attention. Could have a lot to do with the fact that Jason isn't flying around and trying to terrify everything in sight. He doesn't look at Jason because that's not what's important right now. Instead, he just looks out into the night as if he were letting his senses locate each and every member of his Pack to make sure they are doing alright. He has to keep his senses attuned to them as much as possible. "I'm not going to let any die. I refuse to let that happen." Scott pauses for just a brief moment. "I don't need you to prove anything to me. When I need you to do is understand what it seems like you've come to terms with already. I'm the Alpha of Beacon Hills. Nothing goes down here without my say so. For starters!" Jason Christopher sighs some and shakes his head. "Scott McCall. I understand you have power. But the other night when you stood face to face with me. There is a calm a person has when they have accepted they may die. You had that calm. You faced me knowing I could kill you." He looks away and closes his eyes. "What you want Scott, life does not always comply. No matter how steely your resolve." He looks to the ground far below, and his eyes take on a far away glaze. The glaze of memory. "I had a pack once Scott McCall. On my father's whim we hunted vampires. I felt for them as you do for your pack. We faced new born vampires in Mexico. Of the variety I refer to as The Cold Ones. The same type I left a head of, for Stiles to discover. That bloodline is especially dangerous when they are first turned. I would have given anything to save them, just as you would." He says no more, but then does he really need to? "Scott you are young. That is not meant to be condescending. But it is meant to say you are idealistic. How many new things have you encountered since the Nemeton awoke again? How many things since your wolf awoke within you? How much more do you believe is still out there?" He looks earnestly at Scott, almost as if he is imploring him. "I have seen from Ethan's memories how much he values you, your leadership. I am a Prince. I have ruled many, and I have walked alone. I know both extremes and everything that exists between them. I do not lay claim to your Beacon Hills. I never did. I have not raised a hand to you or yours. Even when I was attacked. I have not sought to harm, even when insulted gravely. I wish to help. Please do not allow youthful confidence to claim the life of you, or a member of your pack, when you have an ally who would help you if you but allow that. You are young, but you have been thrust into a world that will not care when it takes advantage of any lack of information or capability that comes with that youth. You are sadly called upon to behave beyond your years. It is unfair. You should be able to live a life free of monsters and nightmares. As one who never had such a choice, I wish I could grant it to you. I cannot. So devoid of such an option, please allow me to give you what I can. What help I can give." "I don't trust you." Scott says this without malice or any sort of emotion at all. "I want to but I don't. I've been turned on too many times to just blindly trust anyone that says to trust them. It's not your fault. You weren't here when all of this was going on." Scott puts his hands in his pockets and looks out into the night again. "I don't claim to know everything. I don't claim to have all the answers. I'm just a kid trying to graduate high school and protect my friends from whatever comes into my town to hurt them. That's all I care about." Scott makes it very clear that's the most important thing to him. "So what is it that you actually want from me? You wouldn't be telling me all of this if you didn't want something. Let's hear it." Jason Christopher stands alongside of Scott, and sighs softly. "Scott McCall I will tell you something I have not told another. I hope it will help you to understand me. You know already I am old, I have told you that. If you trusted me perhaps a little bit more I would show you something of how old. But instead telling you will have to suffice. Thousands of years ago a coven of vampires called the Volturi declared war on my kind. They called us the Children of the Moon, erroneously believing we could only phase on a full moon. I do not value very much that vampires do. But, it is a good name." He snerks softly and then carries on. "That war was born of a fight between one of my kind and one of the Volturi's leaders. The werewolf was slain, through unrecorded events. That werewolf was my uncle, and though few know it. It drove my father mad." Jason lowers his head and speaks quietly. But not with the near sinister quiet that is normal. Instead this is different. More dis-spirited to be discussing it. "My father took the rest of us to ground, where he has spent so so many centuries plotting a revenge. One where he would storm Volterra Italy, and drag the Volturi out into the sun for all the world to see. Exposing them, and us, to the world. It is a moment that will spell the end of us. Humanity will set aside differences in the face of such a threat. Werewolves will be hunted to extinction. Our people will die Scott, as well as untold others caught in such a conflict. Since learning of this I have fought him, fought the end he would spell for us all." Jason looks at Scott. "Initially I wanted to use all of you in that war. I, have looked into the abyss perhaps to long." He looks away and shakes his head. "It took seeing the memories of Deucalion through Ethan's memories to...Make me see myself. But I was not seeing myself as that monster, as you and yours did...I saw myself as my father." His fists clench up. "This is a problem I will deal with in my time. For now Scott I want you and your pack to simply live. That is what I want. I want to help you to be stronger. I want to help you to be so damn strong that if my father, or the Volturi, or any other damn thing comes into YOUR town. That you can tell it to leave and it damn well will. Or fear the consequences." "But that's just it. You came here assuming that I wasn't strong. That we weren't strong. You're still doing it right now. You want to teach us so bad that you haven't even given us a chance to show you what we're made of. We're stronger than you think. Stronger than you know. And we got there all by ourselves. Without any help from anyone. That's not the strength of numbers, that's the strength of us." Scott shrugs his shoulders just a little bit. "Your story is sad. I wish you hadn't had to go through what you did but I understand what it did to you. And if your father shows up here, I'll be glad to stand with you and help you fight him. But my life, my friends' lives? They don't revolve around being a werewolf. They don't revolve around the ifs, ands and buts about what's coming because honestly, there's always something coming. How we get through it is that we continue to live our lives. Our human lives. What we are, what we've become, is only one part of us. I don't know if you think that makes us weak but I think it makes us stronger." Jason Christopher smiles softly and sighs. "Alright Scott McCall, thank you for that offer. I have said what I came to say. I do not question your strength, or your potential. Which I believe to be so much more than you know. I only wished to help you live through what I fear is coming. I believe embracing who and what you are is a strength. I just don't believe it is strong enough that some or all of you may not die. This is your territory. This is your pack. And thus it is ultimately your choice." He sighs and hardens slightly again. "I am sorry it comes to this. I had hoped for more." He reaches into his pocket. "If you were expecting me to pledge allegiance or ultimate loyalty after knowing you for a day and after you left a vampire's head in my best friend's bed..." Scott doesn't even really want to finish because he's pretty sure even Jason knew that wasn't going to happen. His movement is fast and swift, his eyes and senses turning on edge the moment Jason moves to even begin going into his pocket. He's ready for whatever weapon is about to be yanked out and used on him. His hands look ready to extend those claws as well. Just in case. Nothing happens, though, but he's ready in case he has to be. Jason Christopher takes out a phone, a burner phone it appears. "There is a number in this phone Scott. If you change your mind. Or, if something happens. Please call me. You may not fully trust me or believe me, and no I certainly am not looking for any pledge. But from what I have seen, the feeling is not mutual, you are a caring alpha. I hope I earn that trust at some point. But until that time. Well, the ball is in your court Scott McCall." He notes that Scott was ready to attack and a small frown creases his features. It certainly speaks volumes. "Perhaps the next time we meet. I will not leave such a disfavorable, impression." He takes a deep breath and slowly exhales. Nodding his head he slowly fades away. He would mail another phone to Stiles Stilinski tomorrow, along with his tickets and itinerary for his visit to Skywalker Ranch. But now it was time to honor a promise. Which meant finding Ethan. Scott takes his sweet time before he reaches out for the phone and takes it. He gives it a once over and then just holds it down to his side. "I didn't mean to offend you." Scott admits before he looks down at the street below. "If I need you, I will call. I want you to know that you can do the same." Scott sounds as genuine as he can at this moment. "Me and my Pack will be here to back you up whenever you need us." The disembodied voice replies, from nowhere it seems. Just tickling Scott's ears. "Thank You Scott McCall. Be well True Alpha. Be well."